Pantops
Nation Information Pantops is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 33 days old with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pantops work diligently to produce Silver and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Pantops will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Pantops has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pantops does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Pantops. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Pantops will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Important Dates * June 18, 2008: First War - Attacked by the pirate JCriddle3372. * July 5, 2008: Admission into the New Pacific Order Territory Pantops is centered upon the capital city of Wakiso Town, where the greater part of Pantops' administration and citizenry live. While the Pantops Defense Force continues to push into Kampala, guerrilla raids on the Uganda Peoples' Defense Force leave much of the north-eastern part of the city uninhabited and still in contention. A map of the nation can be found here. History 2008 July July 17, 2008 With the majority of central Uganda now in Pantopian control, the PDF is pushing to the de-facto Ugandan capital of Jinja. The NPO has been keeping Pantops' scientist busy developing and exporting wonders of technology in their lab. The new harbor of Kampala has been busy shipping aid across Lake Victoria to Pantops' allies, and the nationalized factories are turning out both weapons of war for the army and goods for the populace as well. Morale is high Wakiso, and First Comrade James Of James can hardly move around town due to the crowds of adoring Pantopians. July 11, 2008 Reinforced with several new resources from newfound trading partners, the PDF secured Kampala and pushed south into Entebbe Airport. Parlaiment is diliberating today on whom to support, but popular opinion seems to be shifting throughout the nation in favor of Pantops and First Comrade James Of James. Fighting is still intense in some areas - particularly in the east - but the UPDF seems to be largely routed in most sectors. July 10, 2008 The Inspector General of Police, Maj. Gen. Kale Kayihura surrendered his police forces to First Comrade James Of James today, saying that there had been "too much killing in the city today." The Kampala Police were immediately charged with supervising the flow of traffic through the city and to organize local communities in the rebuilding of damaged areas of the city. July 9, 2008 Pantops' Revolutionary Council went through a fair bit of upheaval today as the popular dissatisfaction with their handling of the nation's foreign trading came to a head. After a coup was nearly averted, the Council cancelled all trade agreements and began making overtures to more popularly acceptable trading partners. During this internal strife, military C&C broke down and the UPDF took advantage of the situation to regain large amounts of lost territory. July 8, 2008 Thanks to a valiant effort made today by PDF soldiers, the majority of Kampala is now under Pantopian control. UPDF forces are withdrawing to the east throughout the city towards Jinja. The government of Pantops has gained intelligence through its NPO allies that the government of Uganda may in fact be a member of GATO, an enemy alliance. As celebrations erupt throughout the streets and villages, First Comrade JamesOfJames took time today to thank his people for their support and to distribute the first contributions of the Revolutionary Bank to the neediest. July 7, 2008 First Comrade James of James today established the Revolutionary Bank of Pantops for the express purpose of ensuring an equitable distribution of wealth, especially as the nation grows to incorporate people of more impoverished areas and those of other tribal ethnicities. Private contributions to the Bank will be voluntary, though the Bank will also handle the distribution of tax funds. The Revolutionary Council has their Propaganda Department out in full force boosting morale for this effort, and they are making full use of the present war with Greal and the citizenry's patriotic fervor to fund this new project. July 6, 2008 Fighting between the PDF and UPDF continues in the streets of Kampala as well as in several other smaller towns and villages. Territory is gained house by house and block by block, but in many of Uganda's most heavily populated areas, allegiance is owed to the government of First Comrade James of James, not the President of Uganda, Yoweri Museveni. The president issued a statement today from the town of Jinja that the PDF must lay down arms within the week or the UPDF would be fully mobilized. James of James has not yet responded, as he has been occupied overseeing the transition of Pantops' executive and administrative offices into Wakiso Town, which was officially declared the new capital today. The ceremony was attended by several representatives of the New Pacific Order, who took the occasion to welcome Pantops into their mighty alliance. The news was met with great approval from both the general populace and the Revolutionary Council. July 4, 2008 A period of relative peace and prosperity has been ushered in, though Pantops has not now been admitted to the New Pacific Order - an untrustworthy clerk at their Academy apparently lost the nation's application. Undaunted, but without the time to remain overseas while his nation was still young, First Comrade James of James returned to begin the small-scale industrialization of his country. Small factories and machine shops have been built, and they have begun to turn out weapons to use in the hit-and-run raids on UPDF forces protecting Kampala. First Comrade James of James has offered any public official of the Republic of Uganda full amnesty if they would resign their post and acknowledge the sovereignty of Pantops, though no one higher than a Local Council chairman or District Commissioner has taken advantage of the offer. Wars # June 18-21, 2008: Attacked by JCriddle3372, stalemate. # July 6-14, 2008: Attacked Greal in the name of the NPO for being a member of GATO; victory & anarchied. # July 8-14, 2008: Attacked Hip Hop Society in the name of the NPO for being a member of GATO; victory & anarchied. # July 9-17, 2008: Attacked UGANDA in the name of the NPO for being a GATO aider; victory & anarchied. # July 16-?, 2008: Attacked LandoThrowers in the name of the NPO for being a member of GATO; victory & anarchied. # July 17-?, 2008: Attacked Malhavoc in the name of the NPO for being a FAN aider; victory & anarchied. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NationsCategory:Nations of Africa Category:Pantops